Torn
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I'm back! Hello, everyone. I'm an EClare fan to the FULLEST, but I decided to focus on Drew and his love life. We all know that we want to know who's Drew gonna choose. I just hope he makes the right choice. While reading this, some of y'all with be team Dianca. Others will be team Datie. Honestly, I dunno which one I am. I like both females and think they're both very pretty. Both are different in their own way. They both been through a lot of shit and are recovering kind of well. So, it's up to you reviewers to help me decided who Drew should choose in my story. Team Bianca vs. Team Katie. _

_I DO NOT own Degrassi. If I did, I would be staring at Munro Chambers like an creepy old perv.   
_

**_Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?_**

_Rated: T for Teen. Includes: Underage drinking, eating disorders, attempted suicide._

* * *

_**~.TORN.~ CHAPTER 1:**  
_

_Drew was standing between two girls. He looked to his left and saw Katie. He turned to his right and saw Bianca. Both of the girls had a glare on their face. Bianca walked up to Drew and whispered in his ear, "Who will you choose?" Drew heart began to race. Sweat formed on his forehead. His hands began to tremble as he wiped the sweat off. Drew began to walk backwards. Katie and Bianca began walking up to him. Each step they took forward, he took backwards. He backed all the way into the wall. Katie and Bianca was standing over him. Bianca arched up her eyebrow and folded her arms. "Choose," they said in unison. "Choose, choose, choose." Dark, thick clouds rolled in the sky. Rain began to fall heavily to the ground. Thunder boomed causing Drew to flinch. Lightening flashed. "Who's it gonna be, Drew?" Katie asked._

Drew jumped up as soon as he heard his alarm clock go off. He let out a long sigh and rolled out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, and get dressed. Once he was out the shower, he went back into his room to get his clothes. He put on his boxers and his wife-beater. Then he put on his navy blue button up shirt. He put on his blue jean, baggy pants. Afterwards, he slipped on his socks and his white sneakers. He headed downstairs to breakfast with his mom and Adam. "Good morning, Drew," his mother said. "Morning mom and Adam." "Morning Drew," Adam said.

Drew began to think about the dream he's been having for a month straight. He knew it was a sign telling him to choose between Bianca and Katie. He couldn't keep on to both of them forever. Drew knew he had to choose between the girl who helped him through his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. Drew loved Katie. She was as sweet as she can be. She helped him when Bianca wasn't around. She helped Drew get better and stronger. She wasn't the type to sleep with guys to get something her way. She had more class than that. But then there's Bianca. Though she did damage Drew physically, mentally, and emotionally he loved her with all his heart. She was his real first love. She was his first. He loved her to death. It was going to be hard to choose.

Drew snapped out of his thoughts once he heard his mother call him by his full first name. "Andrew, did you hear what I said?" she asked. "No mother." "I said, hurry up and eat so we can leave. I don't want you and Adam to be late." Drew nodded and finished his food. He put the plate in the sink and went to join his mother and Adam in the car.

The drive to school was silent. No one said anything. Drew was gazing out of the window, thinking about Katie and Bianca. Though he was with Katie, he couldn't help but to think about Bianca. His heart ached as he thought about what he was doing to both girls. He was hurting both of them by not choosing. He was afraid he was going to hurt one of them when he do choose. Drew swallowed hard when his mother pulled up to the school. Drew and Adam opened the door and climbed out of the car. "Bye boys, see you later," their mother said. The boys waved as their mother pulled off.

Drew smiled when Katie greeted him by the main entrance. "Good morning, sweetie," she said lightly kissing his cheek. "Morning," he said, forcing a smile on her face. He looked over and saw Bianca sitting there talking to Owen. She playfully punched his arm and they both were laughing madly. She then looked up and caught Drew's gaze. When their eyes looked into each others, Drew turned away. He looked back at Katie who was looking at him. She sighed heavily and patted his shoulder. "I-I'll see you later Drew," she whispered, walking away. "Wait, I'll walk you to your locker," he said, grabbing her arm. Katie snatched her arm away and turned to face Drew. "You've done enough," she said shaking her head and entering the building.

Drew looked at Bianca who was staring at him. She then turned back to Owen and whispered something in his ear. They both got up and entered the building. Drew put his hands into his pockets and decided to walk into the building. He walked passed Adam, who was standing with Eli and Clare. Adam kept calling Drew name but he ignored him and walked to his locker.

Bianca looked over at Drew. He looked depressed. She swallowed hard and began to nervously play with her fingers. She raked her fingers through her hair and walked over to his locker. Drew looked up and gave her a small smile. "Hey," was all she said. "Hey Bianca." "I-I saw what, um, had happened earlier and I wanted to know if you were okay." "Yeah, I'm fine. Katie is just being Katie, that's all." "Well, if you ever wanna have a good time and want to get away from her bitching mood, you know where to find me." Drew smiled widened. "Thanks Bee," he said hugging her. She hugged him back. She missed being in Drew's arm. She missed the scent of his cologne. Bianca inhaled his scent. Her heart was melting. She hugged Drew tighter, not wanted to let him go. "Ahem," a female voice said. Bianca and Drew pulled apart quickly. Drew scratched the back of his head nervously. Katie glared at Drew and Bianca. She folded her arms and shook her head. "I was coming to apologize because I thought I overreacted, but I guess I shouldn't apologize." "I should go," Bianca said about to walk away. "No," Katie protested, "I'll leave and you stay. Come on, Mare." Katie and Marisol walked away.

"I-I should go after her," Drew mumbled. Bianca nervously rubbed her arm and nodded her head. Drew kissed her cheek softly and jogged down the halls. He walked ran up to Katie who was standing at Marisol's locker. "Katie," Drew said trying to catch his breath, "Can I talk to you?" "Well, that's my cue to leave. See you in 3rd period," Marisol said, walking away. Katie folded her arms and gave Drew an evil glare. "Well?" she said. "Katie, I'm sorry." "And?" "And? What do you mean and? That's it!" Drew said, getting angry. Katie chuckled. "You just don't get it, Drew. My heart is not a fucking toy! You can't just fucking play with it until it breaks! Either you want me or you want Bianca. Make up your damn mind because I refuse to sit around and let you cheat on me with her!" Drew swallowed hard. "Katie, don't cry," he said, grabbing her arms. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she snatched her arms away. Drew walked up to her and hugged her. She cried into his chest before she pushed him off of her. She ran down the halls and went to class. Drew punched a locker. He growled and walked off to class.

Bianca saw Drew walk into class. He had an angry look on his face. She knew that something happened between him and Katie. Though she wanted Drew to be happy, she silently wished that him and Katie were broken up. Drew would be much happier with her. She could love him more than Katie has ever loved him. She could satisfy him and keep him happy. She knew Drew was in love with her. She didn't know why he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't. She didn't know why he tried to act interested into Katie. She was better than Katie. She looked way better than Katie. Bianca didn't know why Drew was hurting her the way he was. He knew what this was doing to her. It was breaking her heart. She wished Drew would just tell Katie to fuck off so she could have Drew.

After class, Bianca walked over to Drew. "Hey can we-" "Bianca, I'm not in the mood for talking right now. I have other things I need to worry about. Katie might fucking dump because of you." Because of me?" Bianca said feeling slightly offended. "Yes because of you! Every fucking girl I get, you manage to make them break up with me!" "Excuse me? You're the one who always come crawling to me when you want to fuck! You're the one always telling me that you love me and that you'll leave me for Katie! How dare you say this is because of me! No, this is because of you! You're always crawling to me when you're bored with Katie!" "That's because you willingly open your legs for me. Hell, you open your legs for everyone!" "_SMACK!" _was the only sound people heard in the halls. Drew was holding his hand to his cheek. Bianca shook her head and tried not to let the tears fall. "Go to hell, Drew!" she yelled walking out of the school.

Drew looked around to see people staring at him. One of those people were Katie. He knew she heard everything. She walked over to Drew and smacked him. "How dare you, Drew! How fucking dare you cheat on me! You cheated on me with a whore!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. Simpson ran out of his office to see what all the commotion was. He grabbed Katie and tried to drag her to his office. "Go to fucking hell, Drew! You and that whore Bianca can burn!" she yelled as Simpson and a few others had to pull her away.

Marisol walked up to Drew. Tears were streaming down his face. She whispered, "Are you crying because you feel bad, or are you crying cause you actually got caught?" Drew looked up at her. Marisol smirked and shook her head. "Stay away from Katie, Drew. You've hurt her enough today. Don't ever come near her again. Got it?" Before Drew could say something, Marisol had walked away.

Katie was sitting in the bathroom. She went into an empty stall and sat on the toilet seat. She took out her mother's razor that she had stolen and had to sneak into the school. She placed the cool blade onto her warm skin. She pierced it deep into her skin and watched blood pour out. She began to silently cry. The bathroom door opened. "Katie? Are you in here?" It was Marisol. Katie couldn't help but to let out a loud cry. She was hurting physically and emotionally. Marisol ran to the stall Katie was at and barged in. She gasped and covered her mouth. Katie was sliding down the wall slowly, holding her freshly new cut. Marisol rushed over to her and hugged her. "Oh my god, Katie! You promised you would stop," she cried. Katie began shaking. "Katie? W-what's wrong? KATIE!" Katie eyes rolled to the back of her head. "KATIE!" Marisol shrieked. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!" she cried. She held onto Katie and cried loudly. Luckily, a student came into the bathroom. Marisol looked up and saw it was Alli. "Oh my god," Alli said, backing up. "GO GET HELP!" Marisol yelled. Alli ran out of the bathroom yelling for Simpson.

...

Katie eyes fluttered open. She looked around at the white walls and the funny smell. She sighed heavily. She knew exactly where she was. She looked over to see Drew who was sleeping in the chair. She saw Marisol who was on her phone. Her parents and her sister wasn't here. Katie cleared her throat. Marisol looked up and dropped her phone. She squealed which caused Drew to wake up. He saw Marisol hugging Katie. "Mare.. can't.. breath," Katie said as Marisol let her go. "Katie how could you do this to yourself? You promised all of us you'd stop," Drew said walking towards her. "I-I.. Y-you don't love me any more," she cried. "Katie, how could you say that? I do love you." "Then why did you sleep with Bianca?" "Katie I-" "You love her, Drew. I know you do." "I love you also, Katie." "You have to choose between us, Drew. Please, if you're gonna choose her, tell me now. I don't want to end up anymore hurt than what I already am." Drew began to think. Katie put herself in the hospital because of him. He had hurt her. "Well, do you want to be with her?"

...

Bianca was standing at Drew's house. Her heart was beating and she was nervous. Once Drew had got back from the hospital, he had text her to see if she could come over. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and rang the doorbell. Adam answered the door and gave Bianca an confused look. "W-what are you doing here?" "Drew asked me to come." "Right. Drew! Bianca's here!" Drew ran down the steps and greeted Bianca. "Come in." Bianca walked in and took a seat on the couch. "I know what I said today was messed up and I want you to forgive me." "I forgive you, Drew. I can't stay mad at you forever," Bianca said smiling. "Great and I have some other news," he said looking at the floor. "What?" "Katie and I are kind of working things out." "So, you're going to stay with her?" Drew nodded his head. Bianca shook her head and got up. "Bianca, you can't get mad! That's my girlfriend; I love her!" "Oh yeah? Then why is she in the hospital?" Drew swallowed hard and looked at the floor. "Exactly," Bianca said walking out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Omg! Thank-you oh so much for the WONDERFUL reviews. I love you all so very much. *huggies* Okay, a lot of you are Team Katie. Where is all my Team Bianca at? *looks around* Anyways, I was so happy with the reviews I got, I decided to post another chapter today. Please read, review, and ENJOY! (:_

_I DO NOT own Degrassi. If I did, I would be staring at Munro Chambers like an creepy old perv.   
_

**_Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?_**

_Rated: T for Teen. Includes: Underage drinking, eating disorders, attempted suicide._

* * *

_**~.TORN.~ CHAPTER 2:**  
_

Katie was still lying in the hospital bed. She was so happy that Drew had chosen her over Bianca. He had made the right choice. She was simply better than Bianca. She was smarter, more classy, and had a brighter future. Katie had a big, cheeky grin on her face. Marisol gave her an confused look. "Um, what are you grinning at?" she asked, putting her cell-phone into her pocket. "Oh nothing. I'm just really happy that Drew made up his mind and chose me." Marisol smirked and made an _pfft _sound. "What?" "You honestly think Drew will leave Bianca alone for you? Katie, please open your eyes and see the truth. I don't want you to end up like this again." "You're just mad that Drew didn't choose you!" she snapped. Marisol opened her mouth and closed it. She smirked and stood up to walked towards the door. "Mare-" "Get over yourself Katie," she said walking out of the room.

Katie groaned and raked her fingers through her hair. There was a soft knock on the door. Katie head shot up and she smiled once she saw who it was. It was her little sister Maya. "Katie," she started before Katie interrupted her. "Where's mom and dad?" "They're at work." "Then how'd you get here?" "I got a ride from Tori. Enough with asking me questions. Katie, I thought you was going to stop. Why did you do it?" Katie put her head down. She let tears slip out. "I did it because of Drew," she cried. Maya sighed and sat on the foot of the bed. "Katie, you shouldn't do anything like this for some boy. Drew is an horrible person. I've heard things about him, Katie. Don't hurt yourself over him." Katie nodded her head and let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" "My little sis is giving me advice. It should be the other way around." Maya began laughing and seconds later, Katie joined her. Maya scooted towards Katie and wrapped her arms around her. Katie hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "Me too, Maya. Me too."

...

After leaving Drew's house, Bianca decided to walked to Owen's. She needed someone to take her mind off of Drew. How could he choose Katie over her? How could he break her heart and feel no guilt? Did he not love her anymore? A single tear slid down Bianca's cheek before she angrily wiped it away.

Bianca arrived at Owen's house. She knocked on the door softly and put her hands in her pockets. The door opened and revealed Owen standing there with his shirt off. "Bee, what are you doing here?" "Can I come in?" she asked, ignoring his question. "Sure." Bianca walked in and took a set on the couch. She laid back and raked her fingers through her hair. "You and I are going clubbing tonight." "What happened to you trying to stay away from that crowd and fixing things with Drew?" "He chose Katie,"she said flatly. Owen sighed at sat on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Bianca and shook her a little. "You don't deserve that ass-hole Bee. I told you over and over you deserve better." Bianca sighed and stood up. "Got any beer?" "Fridge." Bianca walked to the refrigerator and opened it. She looked inside and grabbed a can. She snapped it open and took a sip. "Grab me a can," Owen said. She nodded her head and grabbed another can before shutting the refrigerator. She walked over to Owen and handed him his beer. He snapped it open and chugged it down. "So, what time are we going out tonight?" he asked, causing Bianca to smirk.

"Well, I need you to take me home first so I can change." "Okay, cool. Let me change first and then we'll be on our way. Do you mind stopping at The Dot before we go to your house?" "No, I don't mind." "Good, I have to eat something. I'm starving," Owen said, rubbing his growling stomach. He walked into his room and closed his door. Bianca grabbed her can and took another sip out of it. Moments later, Owen walked out of the room. He wore a black T-shirt that hugged his body. He wore a pair of black, baggy pants and a pair of black and white converse. Bianca smirked and stood up. "Ready to go?" he asked picking up his car keys. "Yup."

Owen and Bianca walked out of the house and to the car. Once they were strapped in, they drove off to The Dot. Bianca hated this place. Everyone from Degrassi was always here. She really didn't get along with people at Degrassi. They all hated her. Every time she walked in the halls, someone was whispering about her. They called her sluts, whores, etc. Bianca showed that she didn't care, but deep down she really did. It kind of bothered her to know what everyone thought about her. Her only real friend at Degrassi was Owen. He was her shoulder to lean on. She loved him for that.

When Owen pulled up at The Dot, Bianca sighed heavily. She unbuckled her seat-belt and hopped out the car. Her and Owen walked inside the cafe. She looked over and saw Marisol sitting by herself. Wasn't she supposed to be at the hospital with Katie? Bianca hardly saw Marisol by herself. She always had Katie with her. Owen snapped her out of her thoughts. "Bee, you want something from here?" "Nah," she said shaking her head. She walked over to the table where Marisol was at. Marisol looked up at her and folded her arms. "Can I help you?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Shouldn't you be with your master, Katie?" "Shouldn't you be screwing someone's boyfriend?" Marisol snapped. Bianca smirked and shook her head. "Good combat," she said sarcastically. She walked away and went to where Owen was. Marisol smiled in satisfaction and unfolded her arms.

Once Owen was done eating, he took Bianca to her house. "This won't take long," she said running into the house. She stepped out of her clothes and took a quick shower. Once she was done, she put on a white tank top and a pair of grey skinny jeans. She wore a pair of white pumps. She applied a little bit of lip gloss and grabbed some money. She glanced at herself in the mirror before walking out of the house. "Ready," she said, stepping into the car. Owen nodded and drove off.

...

Drew was down the basement, punching his punching bag. "Drew!" Adam called walking down the steps. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped. "Mom is going to get some take-out. She wants to know if you want Chinese food or pizza." "Pizza," Drew said quickly. Adam nodded and walked upstairs. Drew sighed and stopped punching the punching bag. He was covered in a lot of sweat. He decided to take a shower before his mother came home with the food. He walked upstairs and laid out his pajamas. He grabbed his towel and headed into the bathroom. He let the hot water run over his body. He grabbed some shampoo and began washing his hair. He massaged his scalp before rinsing his hair. Then he grabbed a bar of soap and began to cover his body in soap. He rinsed off the soap and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room. He shut his door and grabbed his pajamas to sleep in. Once he was dressed, he went downstairs and into the living room with Adam.

"Dude, you look rough. What's on your mind?" Adam asked, turning off the TV. "I'm pretty sure you heard about it. The whole damn school has heard about it!" "Oh, the thing between you, Bianca, and Katie. You still haven't chosen?" "I chose Katie," Drew said flatly. "Good, then you should be happy." Drew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not happy with her?" "I am, it's just-" "You want to be with Bianca." "I love the both of them, Adam. I don't know which one I want to be with." "You chose Katie, right?" Drew nodded his head. "Then stay with Katie. Always go with your first choice, its probably the best one."

Drew nodded his head. Then he began to think. Was this what he wanted? Did he really want to be with Katie? His mind was telling him yes, but his heart was telling him otherwise. He did love Katie, though. Katie was good to him. There was some things about Katie that scared Drew. She had a dark side. A side that he hated about her. She would cut herself. Drew was afraid that she was going to kill herself one day if she didn't stop. "Drew?" Drew snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Adam. "I'm scared for her, Adam. I don't want her to kill herself." "Then help her get better. She was there for you when you needed help. You should be there for her." Drew nodded his head. "Thanks bro," he said, patting Adam on the back. "No problem."

...

The club was very crowed. A lot of people was there. Owen began chuckling as they stepped inside. "What's so funny?" Bianca asked, confused. "I remember when I took Anya here. Man, she was a wild one." "How is Anya?" "I dunno. I haven't heard from her since she left." "Oh. I'm going to dance. Get me a drink?" "The usual?" Bianca smiled and nodded her head. She swayed her hips as she walked to the dance floor. Owen couldn't help but look at her. He swallowed hard and walked to the bar. He ordered the drinks and sat at an empty table. He looked on the dance floor and saw Bianca dancing to some soft playing song. She swayed her hips perfectly. She looked up and saw Owen staring at her. She smiled and walked over to him. "Like what you see?" she teased, grabbing her drink. Owen smirked and playfully hit her arm. Him and Bianca began laughing.

Owen sighed heavily and smiled. "I've missed this." "Me too, but you were so busy with Anya." "And you were too wrapped up with Drew." Another song began to play. Bianca chugged down her drink and dragged Owen with her. "Let's go dance." "Wait," Owen said grabbing his drink. He chugged it down and slammed the glass on the table. He smirked and allowed Bianca to drag him to the dance floor.

Bianca had he back facing Owen. Owen's hands was placed on Bianca's waist. She was grinding against him. Owen felt himself instantly become turned on. He tried to shake away the thoughts. This was Bee! His best friend and someone he saw as his sister. Owen had to admit that Bianca was incredibly sexy, but she was too in love with Drew. She would never leave Drew no matter if he had a girlfriend or not.

Once the song was over, Bianca turned around smirked. "Let's get another drink." An hour later, Bianca was sloppy drunk. "O-Owen," she slurred, giggling. "Bee, you had too much to drink. I think it's time to leave," he said, grabbing her arm. "No," she said snatching away. "I wanna go dance," she said stomping her feet. "No Bee, let's go." "Owen," she whined. Owen groaned and grabbed Bianca's hand. She began giggling once again. "What now?" Owen asked in frustration. "I have to pee." Owen sighed and dragged her to the ladies room. "I'll be right here. Go pee." Bianca nodded her head and walked into the ladies room.

Owen waited for 10 minutes. Bianca was taking an awfully long time. Not caring, he barged into the ladies room. "Bee?" He heard sniffling and cries. "Bee, are you okay?" he asked. She opened the door and walked out of the stall. Her eyes were red. "Bee, what's wrong?" "Why won't Drew love me, Owen?" she asked. Owen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Drew is an idiot, Bee. Just leave him alone and find someone who does love you." Bianca looked up and stared into Owen's eyes. "You have beautiful blue eyes," she whispered. Owen leaned down to kiss Bianca. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Owen slipped his tongue into Bianca's mouth. Their tongue began to wrestle for a few minutes. Bianca eyes popped open and she pushed Owen off of her. She ran to the open stall, got on her knees, and vomited. Owen sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is going to be one long night," he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: To be honest, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story. Thank you all so much. You really did make my day. Um, I'm thinking about making a Twitter page STRICTLY for fan fiction. But if you want my other Twitter page, my name is x_Lanae. (Two Underscores.) Any ways thank you so much. Don't forget to read and review! Also, enjoy! (:_

_Also, I got this one review and it made me feel kind of... bad? Someone told me that one person keeps making reviews but uses different names. Honestly, where are all my Team Bianca's at?_

_I DO NOT own Degrassi. If I did, I would be staring at Munro Chambers like an creepy old perv.   
_

**_Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?_**

_Rated: T for Teen. Includes: Underage drinking, eating disorders, attempted suicide._

* * *

_**~.TORN.~ CHAPTER 3:**  
_

Katie smiled as she walked through the doors of Degrassi. She was happy to be back at school. When she was walking through the halls, a few people were whispering about her. Simpson walked up to her and gave her a concern look. "Katie Matlin, in my office please." Katie nodded her head and followed quietly behind Simpson. "Have a seat," he said sternly. Katie sat down and waited for Simpson to sit down. Simpson began fixing his tie. "Did your parents tell you that they was putting you on suicidal watch?" "What? How could they do that?" she asked getting angry. "Katie, calm down. We're all very worried about you. We need to know that you won't do this again. In plus, Degrassi doesn't need any more things like this happening. I've hired more security and I'm ordering metal detectors again. Obviously, Degrassi can't handle being free." "Simpson, don't punish the rest of them. It's all my fault." "Degrassi is a team, Katie. When one of y'all do something, everyone has to suffer." Katie raked her fingers through her hair.

She knew once the word got out, people was going to be mad at her. She was very upset. This year was supposed to be a great year for her. She was the school's president for crying out loud. Everyone looked up to her. "Please Simpson," she whispered. "I've already made my decision, Katie. That's final. Now, go to class." Katie arose from her seat slowly. She walked out of Simpson's office and went to her locker. She put in her combination and grabbed her things. Then she scurried off to class.

When Katie walked into the class, she saw Marisol talking to Jenna. They began laughing and talking about some cheer moves. Katie walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Marisol turned around and gave Katie an evil glare. "I-Is this seat taken?" Marisol ignored her and turned back to Jenna. "Mare talk to me. I'm sorry for what I said." Marisol turned around and stood up. She folded her arms and stepped closer to Katie. They were just inches away. "You just don't understand, Katie. I've been there for you through thick and thin. What makes you think I want Drew? We've went through this once and I almost lost you. Why would I want to go through this again? I thought that we made it pretty damn clear that we wouldn't let some boy come between us! No one wants Drew besides you and Bianca." Katie swallowed hard and looked away. She tried not to cry, she knew that Marisol was right. She was trying to let Drew come between the two again. "Mare, I'm so sorry. I was just so upset that-" "I forgive you Katie. I know that you was upset, but I just don't know why you said that." Katie hugged Marisol and apologized a lot more.

...

School went by fast. Everyone rushed out of class and went to their lockers then were out the doors. Sadly for Bianca, she had detention for bullying some kid named Wesley. She sighed and went into the class to see Simpson standing there. She groaned and took her seat. So far she was the only one in her. "Don't worry, you won't be the only one in here," Simpson told her. She rolled her eyes and began playing with her hair. Moments later, Dave and Drew walked in. "Mr. Torres and Mr. Turner have a seat." A few more kids walked into the class. Some of them were niners. Lastly, Katie walked into the room. "Miss Matlin, I'm very disappointed in you. Have a seat." Katie hung her head low and sat down in an empty desk close to the front.

"Mr. Simpson, you're needed in your office. It's very urgent," Ms. Oh said. Simpson cleared his throat and began to fix his tie. "Excuse me, this will only take a moment." Once Simpson and Ms. Oh walked out, Bianca began to stand up and walk around. "What are you in here for?" Drew asked her. She stared at her for a second before answering, "Bullying. You?" "Goofing off with Dave. What about you babe? What are you in here for?" he asked, turning to his girlfriend. "Um, passing a note to Mare." "Ooh, such a bad girl," Bianca teased. "No one was talking to you so do us all a favor and shut the hell up!" Katie snapped. Bianca walked up to Katie and folded her arms. Katie stood up and also folded her arms. "Mind repeating that?" Katie looked into Bianca's cold eyes. "You don't scare me, Bianca," she said. "Oh really?" "Really. You're nothing, but an home-wrecking bitch. I suggest you just waltz back to you seat and keep your-" Katie's sentence was cut off by Bianca punching her in the mouth. Katie stumbled back and wiped her mouth. She looked on her hand to see blood.

Katie grew angry and charged at Bianca, causing both of them to fall to the floor. They began to roll around and pull each others hair. A few of the others grabbed their cell-phones, took pictures, and videos. One of the students got up and ran out the room, yelling for Simpson. Simpson ran to the room and yelled, "Bianca! Katie! In my office now!" Both girls broke up and stood up. They followed Simpson to his office.

Simpson sat down at his desk. Bianca and Katie were standing up. "Sit down, now!" he ordered. The two girls quickly took their seats. "I don't know whats going on with you two, but you need to squash it! If this is about that silly Drew thing, then squash it! Katie, I expect better from you! Bianca, well, I can't say the same. I should suspend you both, but let this be an warning." "Thank you, Simpson," Katie said in relief. "Oh you're not getting off that easily. Detention, for two whole months. If this feud continues, I'll make it until you two gets along! Got it?" Both girls nodded their heads. "You're dismissed. Go to the nurse and go get cleaned up. Afterwards, go straight home. Goodbye." The girls stood up and exited the office. They did what Simpson ordered.

...

Drew decided to walk Katie home. "Why, Katie?" "Huh?" "Why'd you have to stoop to Bianca's level? You're so much better than that." Katie chuckled. "When Bianca does it, its fine because you're in love with her. When I do it, I get the damn speech. How can I win your heart Drew?" "Katie, you have my heart." Katie shook her head. "Drew, I have part of you're heart. I'm sharing it with the enemy." "Katie-" "Drew, I'm tired of you flipping between both of us. What is it about her? Is it her looks? Her perfect figure? Her 'I-don't-care' attitude? What is it, Drew? Tell me, because I'm willing to become all of that if it means having _and _keeping you to myself." "Katie, I don't want you to change yourself. I love you just the way you are." "Obviously you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be so wrapped up in Bianca." Drew grew quiet. He didn't know why he was so wrapped up in Bianca. He just... was. He felt guilty for hurting Katie like this.

"Drew, why'd you choose me if you want to be with her?" "Katie, I don't want to be with Bianca!" he snapped, getting agitated. "Oh, cut the bull-crap Drew! Everyone knows you want to be with her! I just don't understand why you keep breaking my heart if you know what you want." Drew grew quiet. He looked up to see Katie in tears. It hurts him to see her cry. She meant something to him, just not like how Bianca did. He didn't mean to hurt Katie. He really did love her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Why do you keep hurting me Drew? Do you not love me?" "Katie, I do you love you. I'm so sorry for hurting you." "If you wanna be with her then why not go for it? Leave me and go to her." "I can't, its not that easy. I-I love the both of you Katie." "You can't have cake and eat it, too." "What does that even mean?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "It means you can't have everything you want, Drew. How about this - I'll give you some space to figure out who you want to choose. You can think, spend time with both us, and decided. I hope you make the right choice, Drew."

Katie walked up to her house and was about to walk on the porch. Drew grabbed her arms and spun her around. "I want _ us_ to have space. I want us to be together." Katie shook her head and tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "N-no, Drew, you need to figure this out. Y-you need to know who you want to be with. I-I c-can't b-be any s-second o-options! You - you can't keep hurting the both of us!" Just then, the door opened and Maya was staring at the two. "K-Katie?" Katie turned around and looked at her sister. She tried to remain calm. "Yes?" "Mom said come in, dinner is ready." Katie nodded her head and walked inside.

Katie closed the door with her back pressed against it. She slid down slowly to the ground. She hugged her knees and began to cry softly. Maya walked over to her and held her hand out. Katie willingly took her hand and stood up. "I'll tell mom you're not hungry. Just go upstairs and lay down." Katie nodded her head and went upstairs. She went to her room and softly closed the door. She flopped on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. Her cries were sounding like muffles. A soft knock was on the door, causing Katie to jump up and wipe away her tears. "Come in," she croaked. Her mother stepped in the room and stood by the door. "Maya told me you weren't feeling well. Is everything okay?" "Yeah, mom, just cramps." "Want me to bring you some food up? Anything to drink?" Katie was about to say no, but she began to think. "C-can you bring me some junk food from the store?"

...

Bianca was walking around. She ended up at an abandoned park. She sighed and sat on the bench. Her phone vibrated and she took it out her pocket to see who she had an text from. She smiled once she saw Drew's name flash across her screen. She nervously answered and waited for him to say something. "Hello?" "Yes, Drew?" "Can we talk?" "I-I don't think Katie will like that," she said hesitantly. "Katie and I are taking a break. She said I need to choose between the two of you." "She's right ya know," Bianca said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I know, I know. It's just, I love the both of you. It's hard to choose without hurting one of y'all." "Well, if you choose me, Katie will try to kill herself or do some other dumb thing. If you choose Katie, I'll just suck it up and move on. Your choice, Drew." "Bee, you're making things harder for me." "How? All you have to do is choose, Drew! It's not that hard! I'm the one you're in love with for crying out loud! Katie can't do things I can do Drew!" she blurted. The other line was silent.

Bianca took the time to take a deep breath and calm down. "Drew?" she asked, making sure he was still on the line. "I'm here. I just don't know Bianca." "Well, I won't be around any longer to find out." With that, Bianca hung up the phone. She turned her phone off and shoved it in her pocket. Tears began to slide down her face. She wiped them away and stood up. The sun was setting and the air was getting cooler. She shivered as the cool air wrapped around her. She hugged herself and began walking.

After an hour of walking, she ended up at Owen's house. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He opened it and gave her an look. Owen shook his head and was about to close the door. "Wait!" she cried out. "What do you want?" he snapped. "What the hell did I do to you?" "You know exactly what you did Bianca." Bianca flinched as she heard him say her full name. Owen never said her name like that unless he was made. "What did I do?" she said in a soft voice. Owen grabbed her arm and practically threw her in the house. He slammed the door and turn to face her. His face was red.

"You-we kissed!" "Whoa, we did what?" she nearly choked out. "We kissed! The night we went to the club. You were very drunk and had to pee. You went to the bathroom and took an awfully long time. I went inside and heard cries. You were crying over Drew. I picked you up and you complimented my eyes. Then-" "We kissed," Bianca finished. "Yeah," he whispered. "But why are you mad at me?" "Because I cheated on Anya? Don't you see? And-and you're so in love with Drew! You only did it because you were upset over Drew!" "So this is my fault?" Bianca scoffed. "I-we-but you..." Bianca face reddened. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, Owen stormed over to her and was kissing her. So many thoughts ran through her head.

...

Katie was sitting in her room, stuffing food in her mouth. She was chowing down chips, candy, and cookies. She even chowed down the dinner her mother made. Once she was done, she felt guilty. All the food she ate was fattening. She stood up and ran out of her room. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She locked it and ran to the toilet. Katie got down on her knees and stuck her finger down her throat. She felt a burning in her throat. She also felt the food she ate come up. She began to vomit. Once she was down, she felt tears form in her eyes. She stuck her finger down her throat again and felt more vomit coming.

Once she was down, she sat on the floor. She began to moan as she held her stomach. She know that she promised Mare, her family, and Drew that she would quit but she couldn't help it. She had to stay in shape especially after what she have eaten today. Guilt rushed over her body as she thought about the promise she have broken. Katie walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She closed and locked the door. She laid on the bed and brought her knees to her chest. She began to cry softly until she found herself dozing off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: OMG! I know you all saw Degrassi! Eeecckkkk! I was super excited about my favorite couple. EClare unites! And I'm super geeked that Alli, Clare, and Jenna are back friends. Also, I cried a little when Drew broke things off with Katie. He shouldn't have had sex with her. It was just so wrong how he did Katie. I felt so sorry for her. Poor Katie, she deserves so much better. ):_

_BTW: Thank you oh-so much for the reviews. I love you all very much. And I re-read the chapter and mentally slapped myself at all the mistakes I did. Sorry, it was late, I was tired, and I had too much on my mind. I'll try not to make that many mistakes this time._

_I DO NOT own Degrassi. If I did, I would be staring at Munro Chambers like an creepy old perv.   
_

**_Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?_**

_Rated: T for Teen. Includes: Underage drinking, eating disorders, attempted suicide._

* * *

_**~.TORN.~ CHAPTER 4:**_

It was an lovely Saturday. Birds were chirping and the sun was beaming on Katie's face. She groaned and turned away from the window. She just wanted to sleep in for a few more hours. Her body felt tired and weak. Her heart painfully ached from Drew breaking it, once again. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She tired to choke back an sob. It was better if they were broken up. She deserved to be happy and Drew was proving that she couldn't be happy with him.

She decided to get out of bed and take a shower. She let the hot water run all over her body. She soaped up her body and washed her hair. Once she was done, she rinsed all the soap off. She repeated the method two more times before hopping out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her and walked into her room. She decided to text Marisol and tell her to come to The Dot. She needed her friend by her side.

When Katie arrived at The Dot, Marisol was already there. Marisol jaw slightly dropped as she looked at her best friend. Her face was paler than before. Her hair looked slightly dead. Her eyes looked so lifeless and swollen. "Katie," she whispered. "I-I know, I look a mess." "You're letting Drew, hurt you. Please leave him alone before things get worse." "Marisol, I-I can't. I love him." "But he doesn't feel the same way you do." Katie grew quiet and let a few tears slide down her cheek. "Katie I-" "It's fine," she said waving her hands around, "L-Let's just order." "Okay," Marisol said flagging down an waiter. "Hello, what can I get for you two today?" he asked. "I'll have an burger, medium fries, and a coke," Katie said. Marisol smiled and said, "I'll just have an salad and some water." "Okay, be right back." Katie tried to force an smile on her face.

Fifteen minutes later the waiter came back with their food and beverages. He placed it on the table and said, "Enjoy your meal," before walking away. Katie mouth watered as she looked at the food. She grabbed the hamburger and took an big bite. She chowed down some french fries and took a sip of her coke. She moaned lightly before taking another bite. Marisol looked at her with an concern look. "Katie, are you sure you're supposed to be eating that? I know how you don't-" "Marisol, I'm fine," she said, shoving a handful of fries into her mouth. She sipped some more of her coke. The waiter came back and offered them dessert. "I'll have some chocolate cake and some vanilla ice cream." The waiter turned to Marisol. "None for me." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Katie, just because you're upset with Drew doesn't mean you can eat away your problems," Marisol said sounding concerned. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do, Mare? she snapped. Before Marisol could say anything, Katie added, "Everyone is happy except for me! Why does this have to happen to me Marisol? W-Why can't I find someone?" she cried. "Katie, you've been looking in all the wrong places. How 'bout this, I'm going to take you out tonight. We're going to have some fun." Katie nodded her head. The waiter placed Katie dessert on the table. She licked her lips and dived into her food.

...

Bianca looked him in the eyes. She could tell he's been going through stuff. She could tell that he was truly sorry for hurting her. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. "I love you Bianca," Drew said. "And I love you Drew, but-" "But what? I'm willing to do anything to keep you happy. I'll tell Katie that I've chosen you." "You still love her," Bianca whispered. "Bianca, love can't go away that easily. Yes I still love her, but it's nothing compared to how I feel about you. I know that you're the one for me." Bianca grabbed Drew's face and kissed him softly. "We should celebrate," Drew suggested. "Celebrate what?" "Us going to be back together. We should go on a date." "Sure. When?" "Later on. You can go back home, get dressed, and we'll go out." Bianca smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, I'd like that." She kissed Drew again before exiting Drew's house.

...

Katie looked at herself in the mirror. She lifted up her shirt and grabbed her stomach. She felt disgusted at herself. She at all of that food with no problem and with a little of guilt. She went to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. She got down on her knees and stuck her finger down her throat. She gagged a little before doing it again. She began to throw up some of the food. Katie didn't feel satisfied so she did it again. Tears rolled down her cheek. She stood up and flushed the toilet.

Once she was done, Katie took an shower and got dressed. She wore hair straight and gave herself an side bang. She slipped on a pair of grey skinny jeans that had rips in them. She put on a white, collard, button up shirt. She threw on her grey vest and a pair of flats. She put on a pair of earrings and a little bit of lip gloss. She laughed at herself in the mirror. "I don't know you're getting dressed up. Nobody wants you-not even Drew," she said to her reflection. Katie felt a tear slide down her cheek. She heard an honk outside and knew that it was Marisol. She wiped away the tear, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the door.

She smiled at Mare and got in the passenger seat. "So where are we going?" "Well, we gotta make one more stop and I'll tell you afterwards." "Okay," Katie said uneasily. Five minutes later, Marisol pulled up to a house. She honked the horn twice. The door flew opened and out walked to guys. One was Mo and the other was Jake. "What the hell is going on?" Katie asked. "Hey Katie. Hey babe," Mo said, getting to the car. "Hey girls," Jake said, following behind Mo. Jake shut the door and Marisol drove off.

"We're going to the club," Marisol said. "What? Marisol I-" "You will enjoy it and stop crying about Drew. You're going to have an good time," Marisol ordered. Katie nodded her head slowly.

They pulled up at the club. "How will we get in?" Katie asked. "My dad's friend owns the place. I used to come here a lot, so they basically know me," Mo said. Mo showed the security guard something and he let them in. It was filled with people and flashing neon lights. Katie looked around and tried to get familiar with her surroundings. "Let's go dance, Mo," Marisol said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Hi," Katie said awkwardly. "Hey," Jake said, rubbing the back of his head. "How have you been?" "Fine and you?" Katie opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it. She didn't want to dump all of her problems on Jake. She shook out of her thoughts and said, "Good." "I-I've heard 'bout what happened to you and Drew. Katie, he's an ass. You deserve so much more." Katie blushed and nodded her head. "Come with me to get an drink?" Jake nodded his head.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked. "I'll have an coke," Jake said. "I'll have an shot of tequila," Katie said. Jake shot her an confused look. She shrugged it off and took the glass and chugged it down. She felt the burning in her throat and tried to shake the feeling away. "G-Give me another one."

...

"This is nice," Bianca said, sitting on the picnic blanket. Drew decided to take her to an park and have a little picnic with her. "I know. Bianca, I'm glad that you're in my life. And I know that I've done some bad things. I feel horrible that I've hurt you and I want you to know how sorry I am." Bianca smirked. "Drew, you've done more than hurt me. It felt like you ripped out my heart and stomped it into a million of pieces. I'll always be here for you, Drew, you know I will. I know you say you're leaving Katie for good, but apart of me can't help but think you're lying to me." "Tell you what, after this date, I'm going to call Katie and tell her that I've chosen you. Okay?" Bianca nodded her head, feeling unsure. "Bee, I'm serious," he said cupping her face. "I-I mean it this time. I love you with all my heart, Bianca." "I know and I love you too."

...

Katie was giggling uncontrollably. She raked her fingers through Jake's hair and started to bite her bottom lip. "What are you doing, Katie?" he asked. "I like playing in you're hair," she slurred. She grabbed her other glass and was about to drink it. "Nope," Jake said, snatching it from her, "You've had way too many." Katie pouted and began laughing. Her phone began to ring. She looked on the caller I.D to see that Drew was calling.

"Drew?" she asked giggling. "Katie, can we talk?" "Sure, Drew. What about?" she said giggling again. She looked over at Jake and smiled at him. "Katie, are you doing drugs again?" "No Drew," she slurred, "How could you think that?" "Then what's up?" "Nothing, what do you want?" she snapped. "I just wanted to tell you that I've made my decision." There was a long pause before Drew continued, "I'm choosing Bianca." Katie felt her heart drop and tears form in her eyes. "Katie, you're an great girl and I-" Katie hung up on him before he could finish talking.

Though she was drunk, she felt pain. She was heartbroken. Jake looked at her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "He-he wants to be with her. He wants to be with Bianca," she cried. Jake laid her head on his chest and let her sob. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Katie, you deserve better. Drew isn't what you need so don't stress over it." "I-I love him," she cried. "I know you do and it's going to take quite some time to get over it. In the meantime you just have to move on and try to be happy." "No one wants me. I'm a complete mess. I let Drew toy with my heart long enough until he chose someone else. I walked around trying to believe that he actually loved me more than her. I knew that he didn't, but I just tried to believe it. It was just that he picked me over her at first and I thought that he was really falling for me." Jake grabbed Katie face and forced her to look him in the eyes. "You deserve to be happy," he said once more. "And you're not a fool, you were just in love. One more thing, don't say no one wants you Katie. Its not true." "It is." "Its not." "Name one person who does!" she yelled. "I do," Jake said, right before he crashed his lips onto Katie's.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Have I ever told you all how much I loved y'all? I haven't? Well, I do! I love you all very much. I have NEVER gotten this much reviews before on a story and you don't know how happy this made me. Every last one of you are WONDERFUL. You all made my day by reviewing my story. I really want to thank all of you for taking the time to actually review this story. You don't know how much this means to me._

_Anyways, here is another chapter of Torn and I hope you all ENJOY. I really, REALLY, hope you like this chapter. I've been working on it since 7 this morning and now it's like 10 something. *Sighs* Please read and review._

_I DO NOT own Degrassi. If I did, I would be staring at Munro Chambers like an creepy old perv.   
_

**_Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?_**

_Rated: T for Teen. Includes: Underage drinking, eating disorders, attempted suicide._

* * *

_**~.TORN.~ CHAPTER 5:**_

Katie woke up with a smile plastered on her face. She looked over next to her to see Marisol sleeping peacefully. She got up and went to the bathroom to take an shower. Once she was done, she found some of Marisol's clothes and slipped them on. She wore a bright yellow camisole, black skinny jeans, and a pair of yellow flats. Today, her and Marisol was going out with Mo and Jake again. She blushed slightly once Jake's name popped up in her head._**  
**_

She still loved Drew, though. She wasn't going to get over him that easily like he had done her. She shook away the sad thoughts and went to wake up Marisol. Marisol groaned as Katie nudged her. "Mare wake up. We're going out today. Remember?" "Five more minutes," Marisol mumbled. "Get up," Katie whined. "Fine," Marisol said, throwing the covers off of her. "Katie, are you-" "Wearing your clothes? Yes, I don't wanna go back home because they might keep me there plus, your clothes are really cute."

Marisol smirked and stood up. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. Katie sat on the couch and waited for Marisol. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. _  
_

_Last night was fun, Katie. I can't wait to see you today. (; -Jake_

_Yes, indeed, it was very fun. And I can't wai either. (; (; -Katie_

Katie began blushing madly. She had an crush on Jake before, then he stopped messing with her for his step-sister. Now that they were over and she was back with Eli, Jake was back on the market. Marisol walked out of the room wearing a black skirt, a white camisole, and a pair of black pumps. "What are you smiling at?" Marisol asked, grabbing her purse. "Oh nothing." "Mind telling me what was up with you and Mr. Martin last night." Katie began blushing madly. Marisol playfully smacked her arm and said, "OMG, you totally have a crush on him again!" "Shut up, Mare! I do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Then how come both of you were shoving y'all tongues down each others throats?" Katie put her head down and began smiling hard. "Told you!" "Okay, fine I do. But-" "But what?" "I still have feelings for Drew. I-I can't date Jake while I'm still in love with Drew. It wouldn't be fair to the both of us." "Well, Katie, Drew moved on. It's about time you open your eyes and move on to."

Katie nodded her head in agreement. Everything Marisol said was true. Drew have moved on. He was with the person he wanted to be with the most..._ Bianca._ Katie felt anger flow through her body. It was all_ her_ fault. It was her fault that Drew broke up with her. Katie shook her head and growled. "Katie, what's wrong?" "It's all Bianca's fault that Drew and I are over! We would've been just fine if that slut didn't have to go parading around to get Drew back into her arms!" "No, it wouldn't have been _just fine_. Your relationship would've been a whole lie." "What?" "Katie, Drew wasn't happy in the relationship. He wanted to be with Bianca because he thinks he'll be happy." "He-He was very happy with me!" "No," Marisol shook her head, "He wasn't." Tears spilled down Katie's cheek. She wiped them away and stood up. "I'll be back," she mumbled.

...

Bianca was smiling widely. Things were falling back into place. She was happy with Drew being back in her life. She loved him with all her heart and she was glad that he had made the right choice. Bianca walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower. Once she was done, she grabbed her clothes and put them on. She wore a pair of black, baggy pants, a white camisole, and a pair of white sneakers. She pinned her hair up and put on a pair of silver hoops. She grabbed her bracelets and put them on.

She sent Owen a text and told him she was on her way over. Though Owen and Bianca kissed a few times, they decided they were going to remain friends. Plus, Owen was with Anya and Bianca was with Drew. Both them knew that they had no chance of getting together. But, Owen did have the good qualities of a boyfriend. He was was cute, had a wonderful personality, and he was always good to Bianca. He never had hurt her in any way. When Drew did hurt her, Owen was always there to wipe away those tears.

Bianca walked on the porch and knocked on the door. Owen was standing there with a sad look on his face. "Wh-What's wrong?" she asked, walking in the house. "Anya broke up with me," he said in a low voice. "Oh Owen-" "I can't believed she fucking dumped me over a stupid letter! A phone call would've been better!" he yelled. "Owen, calm down." Bianca walked to Owen and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Bee, you're lucky you've found love." Bianca sighed and pulled apart. "And you'll find someone someday, Owen. You're a great guy," she said, playfully punching his arm. "You're right. Now, let's go out-my treat."

...

Drew and Adam were down the basement, playing video games. It was now 6:30 p.m and they wasted their whole day playing. "Boys, I'm leaving!" their mother said, walking down the steps. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the two. "Clean up this basement while I'm gone. And there's money on the counter for dinner. I should be back around 10 tomorrow night." "Okay, bye mom," both Adam and Drew said in unison. "Clean up this basement," she said sternly before walking back upstairs.

Drew and Adam paused their video game and began cleaning up. "So, Bianca huh?" "Yes, Adam." "Why?" "I love her." "You also love Katie." "Don't start, Adam!" "I'm just saying, you hurt her!" "If I had chosen her then I would've hurt Bee. What the hell was I suppose to do?" "Do you think you made the right choice?" "I know I made the right choice. Let's finish cleaning because you and I are going out tonight." "Cool, where?" "Well, Dave told me that there's this new teen club that just opened up and a lot of people from school are going tonight. You in?" "Yeah, let me call Eli and Clare to see if they can come with." Drew shot Adam an annoyed look. "What?" he asked grabbing the phone, "I'm going to need some people to hang out with. No offense, but your friends are all dumb."

Drew shook his head and laughed. "I'm going to go change," he said walking upstairs. He took an shower and grabbed some clothes. He threw on a pair of grey jeans and a blue, grey, and black checkered shirt. He put on his white sneakers and walked back to where Adam was. "Okay, Eli and Clare are coming here so we can all go together. Plus, Eli's dad let him used the car so he'll be driving us." "Great, the psycho manic who crashed his car for a girl is going to drive us." "Hey! Don't talk about Eli like that. He has problems! You would've done the same if Bianca had planned on leaving you." Drew opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

There was a loud horn outside. Adam went upstairs to check and see if it was Eli. "Come on Drew, they're here." "Coming!" Drew said. He ran upstairs with Adam. "Let's go have the time of our lives!" Adam screamed running to the car. Drew shook his head and smiled. He closed and locked the door. He hopped in the car with Adam's friends and they drove off to the club.

...

Katie was so excited that Marisol dragged her to this new club. She was happy to see a lot of people from Degrassi there. She looked over and wondered if Jake was here yet. "Come on, Katie. I found Jake and Mo." Katie nodded her head and followed Marisol. Jake and Mo was at an table in the back of the club. Katie smiled and sat next to Jake. Marisol took her seat next to Mo. "Hey baby," Marisol said, pecking his lip. "Hey babe, hey Katie." "Hey Mo," Katie said. She looked at Jake and smiled. "Hi J-Jake," she said blushing. "Hey Katie. You look very _sexy _today." Katie blushed and put her head down. Just then, Call Me Maybe started to play. "Oh, I love this song," she said singing along. "Wanna go dance?" Jake asked. Katie nodded her head and said, "Sure." Jake stood up, took Katie's hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

...

Bianca and Owen were in the club for an hour now. They were laughing and having a good time. "God, I hate this song!" Owen said rolling his eyes. "Me too! Its so damn stupid." "Hey, I just met you," Owen sang. "And this is crazy," Bianca added. "But, here's my number. So, call me maybe," they both sang. Owen and Bianca erupted into laughter. Owen tapped Bianca's shoulder. "Yeah?" "Isn't that Katie dancing with Jake?" "Ha, I guess it is," Bianca said smirking.

...

Drew, Adam, Eli, and Clare were all in the club. Clare giggled and pecked Eli on the lips. Adam and Drew groaned. "Come on, you two have been doing that the whole drive here!" Drew whined. "Can't help it. We're in love," Eli said, twirling Clare around. "Uh, Drew, isn't that Katie over there with my step-brother?" Clare asked. Drew felt anger rise in his body. _What the hell was Katie doing with Jake?_ he thought.

"Uh, we're going to go get something to eat," Eli said. "Coming, Adam?" "Yeah, I'll meet you two there." Eli nodded and pulled Clare away. "Drew, you okay?" "Why is she with him?" "Uh, you broke up with her for Bianca. Remember?" "That doesn't give her the right to move on quickly." "Dude, you're so messed up," Adam said shaking his head and walking away. Drew saw Dave and K.C. He walked over to them. "Wassup?" "Hey man," K.C said. "Sup, Drew?" Dave asked. "Nothing, I really need to get wasted." "Well, today is you're lucky day," K.C. said sitting a bag full of water bottles on the table. "Water bottles?" Drew question. "I want alcohol, not water." "Ah, you think it's water. I-I had to sneak into my mom's liquor cabinet. She's so wasted now, so she barely noticed." "K.C. handed Drew a bottle of the clear liquid. He gulped it down. "Whoa, tonight is gonna be good," he laughed. Dave and K.C. laughed along with him.

An hour later, Drew was sloppy drunk. "D-Dude, there is Katie and Jake," Dave said pointing. Drew looked over and saw Jake leaning down to kiss Katie. Drew had enough of this. He stormed over to the two. "Drew?" Katie asked surprised. Jake rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Wassup, Drew?" "Don't wassup me _Jake_. And Katie, what the hell are you doing kissing the lumberjack?" "Drew, what is your problem?" "My problem is that we broke up less that two days ago and you're already shoving your tongue down his throat." "Drew, you dumped _me_ for Bianca! You told me that you wanted to be with her. I'm not going to sit around, crying and waiting for you to get back with me! I'm done with you walking all over my heart. I am done with you making my life a living hell, Drew! Since you walked in, things have been happening to me! I almost killed myself for you Drew! I started my bulimia* again, Drew! I did this all for you, Drew! All of this because I wanted you to come back to me and not with her! Now _you_ are mad be-because I'm kissing Jake! How could you be so damn selfish, Drew?" "I'm selfish, Katie? I'm selfish! This whole thing has been about you! You did this, you did that! You are so damn stupid! I didn't ask you to cut yourself. I didn't ask you to do the whole bulimia things! You did this for attention. You attention whore!" "I rather be an attention whore, then some whore who is willing to keep her legs open to keep a damn relationship! Come on, Jake," Katie said, pulling Jake and walking out of the club. "Katie, you're an bitch!" he yelled.

Drew realized all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat and looked around. His eyes popped opened once they landed on Bianca. She was standing there, with Owen, shaking her head. He saw her grabbing Owen's hand and standing up. She was pulling him away. Drew stormed over to her. "And what the hell is going on here?" he asked. "Move Drew," Bianca said. "Are you screwing him, Bee?" "Drew, you know me better than that." "I know, that's why I asked," he snapped. SMACK! Drew held his cheek. Bianca shook her head and folded her arms. "Are you that dumb, Drew? You honestly think I will open my damn legs for anyone! You of all people should know me better than that! I-I changed my whole life around for you, Drew! I made sure to protect you! You know all the things I did to protect you from getting hurt!" she hollered. "Yup, you opened your damn legs to make sure I was okay." Bianca let out a small chuckle. "I am done, Drew! You got that? D-O-N-E! Don't come back crawling to me because I sure as hell won't be here! Now you have no one, you ass!" Bianca grabbed Owen's arm and dragged him out the club.

Drew stood there and watched her leave. He sighed and walked back over to K.C. and Dave. "Dude are you-" Drew cut K.C. off by saying, "Give me another drink."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't been working on this story lately. Thanks for those who has been sticking there with me. This story is about to come to an end. This is the last chapter so enjoy._

_I DO NOT own Degrassi. If I did, I would be staring at Munro Chambers like an creepy old perv.   
_

**_Summary: Drew has to choose between the girl who helped him though his worse and the girl who put him through his worse. He loves both females, but differently. Who will Drew choose? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie?_**

_Rated: T for Teen. Includes: Underage drinking, eating disorders, attempted suicide._

* * *

_**~.TORN.~ CHAPTER 6:**_

_3 months later_

He ruined everything and it was for nothing. The girl that he was in love with left him because of the way he acted. The other girl he played didn't even look his way anymore. He was heart-broken. Bianca was right, he had no one.

Drew walked throught the halls and saw Bianca. She was hand and hand with Owen. She looked so happy and so beautiful. Drew's heart dropped as he saw Bianca kiss Owen on the lips. An aching pain was forming in his heart. He sighed and turned away. He walked to his locker and saw Katie and Jake. They were hugging. Katie looked happy-happier than ever. He didn't realize how much he actually loved Katie until today. Knowing that she was completely over him made him hurt. He wasn't over her nor Bianca. He loved the both of them and it killed him to know he couldn't have one of them. He blew his chances.

Drew saw Jake kiss Katie on the cheek before leaving. Once he walked away, Katie looked at Drew. She gave him a small smile and walked towards him.

"Hi Drew," she said. "Katie, how are things?" he asked, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Things are great, actually. I'm really sorry about all the things that has happened between us Drew." "Why are you apologizing? Everything that happened was my fault. I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have played with your heart. I really do care about you, Katie. I didn't realize my true feelings until I found out you moved on. I was so stupid." "Drew, I still have love you and I forgive you. I'm not going to hold nothing agaisnt you," she said, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Then why are you with Jake if you still love me?" "Because, Jake has helped me get through everything. He has been there for me when you weren't. He's everything that you're not and I plan to keep it that way." "Will you ever give me another chance?" Drew asked softly. "I-I don't know. After everything that has happened, I'm scared to get back with you. I'm scared to give you another chance. I don't want my heart to break again so I don't think I'll ever give you another chance. The only way I would is if you changed your ways and if I was your only one."

Drew nodded his head. Katie patted his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Drew." She walked away and went to class. Drew sighed and walked to class. He sat in his desk and put his head down.

Bianca saw how Drew was looking and walked over towards him. She tapped his shoulder and his head shot up. "Bianca?" "Hey, Drew. How are ya holding up?" "Do you really wanna know?" Bianca sighed and sat next to him. "Drew, you hurt me and Katie. You played with both of our hearts. I'm sorry but you got what you deserve." "No need to say sorry, I know I do. I love you so much, Bianca. I wanted to be with you." "I know, but I have Owen now. Hopefully, we can be friends." "Sure, friends it is."


End file.
